My Heart Belongs to You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murasaki harbors feelings for her big sister, Imu, who is a famous novelist and an honor student at Tokyo University. Other than trying hard to attend the same college, Murasaki tries to earn Imu's love. However, what she doesn't know, the latter is secretly doing the same. AU.
1. Murasaki and Imu

**My Heart Belongs to You**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (clasps hands together) Okay, everyone~! I'm going to write a multi-chapter story about these two~! My favorite OTP~! The reason I why I love these two so much is because of two things: 1. I feel that they need to bond more. 2. I love Murasaki's jealousy towards Miyabi.**

 **So, yes. Hehe~! And I apologize to any Miyabi x Imu fans, but this is my true OTP. Sisters got to stick together, you know?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this multi-chapter story! Because I sure will from writing this~!**

One afternoon, a girl with very long violet hair that goes down towards her ankles, walks home towards her apartment where she and her big sister share. It had been a long day at school for her and needed to take a rest. Usually, she didn't like school and rather do gaming and watch anime instead. But her sister always tells her that school work is important, so she pushes her to do so. However, the violet haired girl, who's name is Murasaki, still wants to do some gaming and anime no matter what her sister says. It annoys her sister very much, though.

Imu, Murasaki's older sister, is actually a famous novelist and had been writing since she started college. She's written at least 4 novels so far, two of them being light novels. She's done some book signing as well and her fans love her, unlike her younger sister, who is very quiet and shy. Overall, Imu's a really popular girl.

Murasaki takes something out of her school bag. A large blue teddy bear. She stops and smiles at it.

"Hey, Bebeby," she says. "Sorry for making you stay in there for so long. The school doesn't allow stuffed animals."

She treats the bear like it's her only friend in the world, so she spends most of her time talking to it, like it's a real person. Since she has no friends, Bebeby the stuffed bear is the only one Murasaki has.

"You want to go somewhere?" the violet haired girl asks.

There is a pause. Murasaki shakes her head sadly.

"Sorry, but Big Sis really needs me to come home," she says. "I can't make her worry." She blushes at mentioning her older sister. No one knows this, not even Imu, but Murasaki has a huge secret: she's in love with her older sister. It's been that way ever since they were little. It might have been love at first sight or something, but whatever it was, Murasaki was deeply in love with her. However, as the years went by, she learned that love between sisters can be very difficult. So, she kept her feelings to herself since then.

Murasaki's love for Imu never changed as soon as she turned 17 and her older sister is already in college at 21. She vowed that someday, she'll go and confess to Imu and see how she feels about her.

The violet haired girl arrives at her apartment with her teddy bear. She stops by the door and is about to open it when she hears talking and laughing from the other side. There's another voice, too. A voice that's feminine, but deep. _Who…who could it be that's talking with Big Sis?_ she thinks to herself. She couldn't take it any longer, so she quickly opens the door and immediately finds a white haired person pinning Imu against the wall, almost kissing her. The white haired girl's appearance looks manly, but her chest is large, but not as large as Murasaki's and is wearing a sweater with blue jeans.

"Oh, welcome home, Murasaki," Imu greets. "Ah, this is my friend, Miyabi. She's a girl, don't worry."

"I…I can see that…" Murasaki says, quietly.

"So this is your little sister?" the white haired girl, Miyabi says. "She's kind of cute."

"Doesn't she?" Imu says with a smile.

The violet haired girl almost drops her teddy bear from seeing this and there were many questions that were swirling around in her mind, like how long had they been doing this? or When did they first meet? or Are they actually in love with each other?

Finally, Murasaki couldn't handle this anymore, so she runs past the two and goes into her room, shutting the door in the process.

"Wow," Miyabi says, pulling away and putting a hand on her hip. "What was that all about?"

"I'm…not so sure," Imu answers.

 ****Murasaki's Room****

Murasaki holds up her bear to face her. "Who was that girl, Bebeby? What does she want with Big Sis!? I just don't understand!" She takes a few deep breathes and gently sets her bear down. "Was…Big Sis hiding this from me all this time?" She doesn't recall Imu mentioning Miyabi at all. She crawls over to her bed and lies down, facing the ceiling. Lately, Imu hasn't been spending time with her little sister since she's been writing novels all the time, doing book signing and such. She didn't mind it at all, but she wishes for once that they can have some alone time together like they did long ago. She actually can recall one time when they played together.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Big Sis!" little 7-year-old Murasaki called, waving her arms. "Let's make a snowman!"_

 _"Okay, Murasaki-chan," 11-year-old Imu said as she walked over toward her. "Do you remember how to do it?"_

 _The little violet haired girl nodded and looked around. "Um…you, uhhh…roll a snowball, right?"_

 _"Correct!"_

 _Murasaki took a bit of snow, formed it into a ball and rolls it onto the snow. The ball got bigger and bigger the more she rolled it until she couldn't roll it anymore. Imu rolled her own snowball, lifted it and stacked it on top._

 _"Now then, what's next, Murasaki-chan?" Imu asked._

 _"Hmmm…" The violet haired girl rubbed her chin in thought. "I know! Sticks and stones for the face and arms! And a carrot for the nose!"_

 _"Very good~!" Imu claps her hands to applaud her._

 _The two sisters gathered up stones and a couple of sticks and finish assembling the snowman until it's complete. They stepped back and admire their work._

 _"We did it, Big Sis!" Murasaki cheered while happily jumping up and down._

 _"Mm-hmm," Imu agreed as she put her arm around her little sister._

 _"Big Sis?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Will we always be together?"_

 _Imu paused for a second as she looked away. "Hmm…that all depends, Murasaki-chan."_

 _"Oh…."_

 _"But I will never stop loving you," Imu said, facing her sister. "Okay?"_

 _Murasaki nodded and hugged Imu. "Yes! I'll never stop loving you, too!"_

 ****End of Flashback****

 _Big Sis changed since then,_ she thinks to herself as she walks over and picks up one of the light novels that Imu gave her today. She didn't read it yet, but she now as the time to do that since she's home. _She became very popular in high school and then, studied to become a novelist soon after. I love Big Sis very much. She's so…beautiful and smart._ She opens the light novel and begins reading. However, she notices something a bit strange about this writing. She sees the names, "Imu" and "Miyabi" in there. Was Imu actually writing about her relationship with that girl? She then sees a picture of the two of them intertwining hands and were about to kiss. Her violet eyes widen in shock as she keeps on reading.

 _How is this any…good?_ she thinks. _Why is Big Sis writing about this stuff!?_ She turns the pages more and more until she didn't want to read any more. She decides to confront her sister about this.

Murasaki comes out of her room and enters Imu's while frantically knocking on the door. After about a minute, the door opens and the violet haired girl immediately walks in while holding up the book.

"Big Sis!" she cries. "Have you lost your mind!? What is the meaning of this!?" She points to the cover. "It's you and that…that girl, isn't it!?"

Imu just shrugs. "Yeah? So what?"

"I didn't know you were into that stuff, Big Sis."

"Hey, Murasaki. I'm old enough to write these types of things," Imu says while waving her hand dismissively. "You don't have to make a fuss about it."

"B-but I am making a fuss about it!" Murasaki shouts. "Because…because I don't…I don't know that girl…if you can call her a _girl_!"

"She _is_ a girl," Imu presses.

Murasaki clenches her fists while gritting her teeth. Jealousy is quickly rising and consuming her. "Girl or not…I will NOT allow her to take advantage of you! She might do something dangerous to you, Big Sis!"

A hand slams against the wall next to her, making the violet haired girl startle. "How do you know that she's taking advantage of me?" Imu asks. "What if it's not like that at all?"

"U-um…" Murasaki honestly has no idea how to respond to that.

Imu then smiles and pets her little sister on the head. "If you want to talk with her, she's in the living room."

"Living room?" The violet haired girl tilts her head in confusion.

"Yes. You two should get to know each other a bit," Imu says.

 ****Living Room****

Murasaki sits on the couch across from Miyabi with a pout. She honestly didn't want to talk with the girl that's just tried to do things to her older sister. The short haired girl just sips her tea and looks at her with a smile.

"So…tell me a little about yourself, Miyabi-san," Murasaki says.

"Well, I come from a rich family," Miyabi starts. "I was the only child, but my mother decided to raise me as a man. Don't know why, but I went with it. But what I really wanted is to be feminine. So, I kept it a secret from my mother and tried on a bunch of ladies clothing. However, even though I wanted to be feminine, I was so popular that the girls are all over me because I'm manly-like. They treat me as their 'Prince' and worship me. As the years went by, it got so annoying that I decided to quit school and get jobs."

"I see," Murasaki says.

"Now, I may still have my manly looks," Miyabi says. "But I still want to be more girly. So, when I saw Imu, she immediately caught my eye. And she was a novelist, so I offered to help her get ideas and she did the same for me."

Murasaki clenches her fists. "I-I see…that's…g-good for both of you…" _I don't see if I can get along with this girl…_ she thinks to herself.

 _But…this girl is pretty interesting,_ Miyabi thinks.

 _No, I have to do this,_ Murasaki thinks.

 _For Imu's sake._

 _For Big Sis's sake._

The two look at each other once again.

"So, Murasaki, what about you?" Miyabi says as she drinks her tea. "Are you aiming to go to college once you graduate?"

"Yes," Murasaki replies. "It's Tokyo University."

"And why go there? Imu tells me you do poorly in most classes. Your grades are quite low, you never do any of your schoolwork and plus, all you want to do is play games and watch anime."

"Maybe so, but Big Sis pushes me hard to do it. I should be able to enter, not for myself, but for Big Sis, too."

Miyabi looks up at the violet haired girl. "It seems that you care a lot about Imu. Why did you bring her up?"

Murasaki hangs her head down, biting her lip. "Big Sis told you about it, right? Both of our parents died in an accident 10 years ago. Ever since then, Big Sis was the one who took care of me. She got very good grades and got accepted to Tokyo University. But…it was because of me that she gave up on school and started working. So, if I'm going to a academic department anyways, it has to be Tokyo University, the same college Big Sis went to and had became a novelist."

Miyabi smiles, stands up and pets her. "Well then, it's good that you have a caring sister. Say, when she has the time, I'll have her be your tutor. Sound good?"

"Y-you'll really do that?" Murasaki is surprised that the girl who she's jealous of just offered to have her own big sister be her tutor.

Miyabi smiles. "Of course."

The violet haired girl smiles a small smile. _Even though I don't fully trust this girl,_ she thinks. _She's actually pretty nice. Don't worry, Big Sis! I'll get to that university in no time when I graduate!_

 ****Library****

"You solve this here, see?" Imu says as she points to the problem and moves her finger to the right. "And then carry that and answer this here."

"I see it!" Murasaki exclaims as she immediately jots it down. "Yes, I got it! Thanks, Big Sis!"

Imu chuckles. "You've been working hard for at least 3 hours now. I'm very impressed. You weren't like this when I'm not tutoring you."

Murasaki blushes with a small smile. _You're the only best teacher I have,_ she thinks. _I want to pass the entrance exams that's coming soon and make Big Sis happy. So, I'll continue trying my hardest for her sake!_

"I should thank Miyabi when I get a chance," the honey-blonde says. "She'll be proud of what you've accomplished so far."

Murasaki's smile fades and bites her lip. "S-say, Big Sis? Do you…love Miyabi-san?"

Imu chuckles again. "Now, now. What's this all of a sudden?"

"I want to know, Big Sis."

There is silence for a couple minutes until Imu pets her. "You have nothing to worry about. Miyabi and I just happen to be close friends."

The violet haired girl turns toward her. "But what if Miyabi-san is with someone else already. Won't that…break your heart?"

"Murasaki, like I said, we're close. Yes, I like her, but it's nothing serious. And besides…I already know that Miyabi-san has a lover."

Murasaki gasps at the news. "You…already knew…"

Imu looks at her little sister. "Hey, hey, there's nothing to worry about. And as for my light novel, it's not based on real life. It's just one of my fantasies."

"But if you love her, shouldn't you just push her girlfriend out of the picture and make her yours?"

Imu just shakes her head. "It's just the way it is, Murasaki. Even if I did love her, I would have had the chance when we became friends."

Murasaki could see a sad expression on Imu's face, even though she's trying to hide it. _You liar,_ she thinks. _I can see it. You do love Miyabi-san, don't you? But…now that I think about it…Big Sis does treat her very nicely, so it could be that they're close friends. But I can't help but feel that…they're more than that._

 ****Late Afternoon****

At sunset, Murasaki walks alone down the sidewalk, holding up her graded test she took today. She is amazed by how much she had improved since the last time she took it.

"I've improved a lot since Big Sis tutored me~!" she says happily. She holds out her teddy bear. "Don't you think so, Bebeby? Now, I might have a chance to go to Tokyo University for sure! She'll be so proud of me~!"

She begins to run happily until she stops mid-way. _But what if Big Sis is not in her apartment and somewhere else?_ she thinks. _She always locks the door whenever she leaves anyways. So, I might as well go take a walk until she texts me that she's home._

"Oh, Murasaki," Imu's voice says from behind her. "I'm glad to see you here."

This startles the quiet girl and she swiftly turns around. "Ah, Big Sis!"

"Nice to see that we ran into each other here," Imu chuckles. "Let's go home together." She holds up a bag and hands it to her sister. "And I bought cake. Today is Miyabi's birthday, so we should surprise her."

"Really?" Murasaki can now understand why Imu had been out. She then remembers the graded test she received. "Oh, and…I got this today."

Imu gently takes the paper and reads it. A smile appears on her face and pets Murasaki. "Great job! I'm very glad you've improved~!"

The violet haired girl blushes. _My heart is pounding,_ she thinks. _Big Sis has been a really good tutor after all. So, I'll have to thank her when I have the chance._

 ****Imu's Apartment****

"Hey, there," Miyabi says as she walks in the door. "What's going-" Before she enters the kitchen, the lights flash on and poppers go off, making her jump a little. "WAH!"

"Happy birthday, Miyabi!" Imu says.

Murasaki claps happily. "Happy birthday!"

Miyabi's smile grows wider at the sight of the food on the table. "Wow! What a feast! Thank you so much!"

"Here, this is for you." Imu hands her a blue dress. "You wanted this dress when we were window shopping, right?"

"Huh!? But it's so expensive!" Miyabi cries. "Are you sure?"

"I had enough money, so I wanted to buy this for you."

"Oh, thanks so much, Imu."

Murasaki just stares at the two girls, smiling at each other. "Miyabi, you forgot to lock the door."

"Ah, sorry about that!"

But when Murasaki walks toward the entrance, she is surprised to see another girl with shoulder length gray hair with a white bow attached, beautiful light blue eyes and wearing a blue dress. _Who…is she?_ she thinks to herself.

"Ah, that's right. I have something important to tell you. And I'm glad you're here, Imu." Miyabi starts walking, but Imu is on her back, so she had to give her a little piggy back ride towards the entrance. "Okay, okay. You can let go now, Imu."

As soon as the honey-blonde lets go, Miyabi walks next to the girl and gestures her hand towards her.

"I would like you to meet Yumi-san," she says. "Both of us decided to get married."

The girl, Yumi, bows as she blushes. Murasaki could've sworn that she saw Imu gasp in shock a little, almost like there's disappointment in her expression. But it's quickly replaced by a smile.

"Oh, congrats, Miyabi!" Imu says as she faces Yumi. "And she's such a beautiful girl."

"Thanks," Miyabi says. "I'm glad you're happy about it, too. I wanted you to be the first person I introduced her to."

Imu nods and Murasaki notices a sad smile on her sister's face. She couldn't bear the fact that her older sister is hiding her true feelings and hits a wall with her fist, making everyone startled.

"Murasaki?" Imu says.

"I…I'm going out for a bit…" the violet haired girl says, quietly. "Big Sis, can you come with me?"

"Oh…sure…"

With that, both sisters are gone with Miyabi and Yumi standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

At the empty streets, Murasaki stops and pants hard, facing a light pole. Imu stands there with her arms crossed with a concerned expression on her face.

"H-hey, is everything okay?" the honey-blonde asks.

"I'm sorry…" Murasaki chokes a sob as tears spill from her eyes.

Imu puts a hand on her hip while raising an eyebrow. "Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"That's just…not right!" the violet haired girl cries. "I knew you're in love with her this whole time! You've cared for her so much and yet…" She buries her head in her hands and starts crying.

Imu just smiles. "That's a weird way to cry."

"I'm crying because of you!" Murasaki sobs as she fails to wipe the endless tears from falling.

"I see…"

Just then, Murasaki feels Imu gently turn her around and stare at her sister's beautiful eyes with a gentle smile. Imu leans in and kisses her on the forehead. And then, she wraps her arms around her little sister, making Murasaki gasp in surprise.

"You've stopped," Imu says, softly. "Can I hold you like this…just for a little while?"

"Eh?" The quiet girl stands frozen for a bit, shocked that her own sister is hugging her. But then, she returns the hug shortly after. "Oh, Big Sis…! You can cry if you want to."

Imu just closes her eyes with her smile remaining on her face. "I know I'd do that, but would that make things any better? Hm?"

Murasaki doesn't say anything as her eyes keep on watering with tears.

"Let me tell you something," the honey-blonde continues. "Since we were little, Mom taught us to be stronger. So, I never actually cried in front of others. But I…I can make this an exception." A single tear falls from Imu's cheek. "Since you're my little sister, who cares about me so much."

Murasaki wipes the last of her tears and looks up at the night sky. _When was the last time…we held each other like this?_ she thinks to herself. _I feel…that we're starting to bond again, just like old times. My heart is still beating, though. Can Big Sis really accept my feelings if I confess to her?_

For another hour or so, the two sisters remain like this. And Murasaki wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's the first chapter, everyone~! I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter here, but like I said, I wanted the sisters to bond more.**

 **Oh, and another thing: those who are reviewing: please, please, PLEASE don't make some one liner reviews! Lately, I've been getting nothing but one sentence reviews that I can't even call them reviews anymore. I'd love some longer reviews and actually stating your opinions about the story! I can't stress that enough!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Nothing Can Replace You

**Chapter 2**

 **Nothing Can Replace You**

It's a nice morning in Imu's apartment. Since Imu is sleeping in, Murasaki reluctantly had to make breakfast. It wasn't like this every day, but whenever Imu had all nighter, thinking of some ideas for her novels, she'd sleep in most of the time, leaving Murasaki to do all the work. For her, it wasn't that she didn't want to do it, but for the sake of helping her big sister, she decided to step in and help out. After she's done preparing the table, she looks at the clock, which strikes 7:00. She hears an alarm go off in Imu's room just for a few seconds before it stops. The door opens, footsteps come toward the kitchen and the honey-blonde appears with dark circles under her eyes.

"Good morning, Big Sis," Murasaki greets.

"Morning…" Imu says, groggily. She sits on the chair and clasps her hands together. "Itadakimasu."

The two begin to eat. Murasaki stares at her sister. It's been about 3 days since Miyabi revealed that she was going to marry Yumi, her girlfriend. The short haired girl then moved to another city, or so Miyabi had told Imu over the phone. However, one good part about it is that the two can spend time together whenever they want to. And the violet haired girl is more than happy with it.

"Say, how about I take you to school today?" Imu offers.

"Oh, are you sure?" Murasaki looks at her sister in concern. "You look pretty tired since you had an all nighter again."

"No, it's fine." The honey-blonde smiles at her sister. "I'm more than happy taking you."

The violet haired girl stares at her sister and smiles a gentle smile. After breakfast, Murasaki collects the dishes and washes them without a complaint. As she's washing them, she lifts her head up a bit.

"Big Sis," she calls. "If you've got any clothes that need washing, leave them out. I'm going to do the laundry before I go to school." She looks back down and continues washing the bowls. "And I made my own lunch, so you don't have to worry about…" Before she finishes her sentence, she feels both arms wrap around her like a blanket. Her heart starts to beat rapidly. "B-Big Sis?"

"I'm sorry," Imu whispers. "But I just need to recharge."

"Eeeehhh!?" The quiet girl blushes furiously. "Wh-what the heck does that mean!?"

Imu's simple reply is a peck on the cheek and pulling away. "There. I've been re-energized from my little sis's warmth~"

Murasaki's body shakes a little from Imu's action and turns back towards the sink. _N-no way…_ she thinks. _Is Big Sis really…toying with me?_

She quickly finishes the dishes and starts to head toward her room when she suddenly trips on a stack of papers, causing her to fall face down.

"Ow!" she groans.

"Hey, watch it!" Imu says, firmly. "You're messing up my manuscript."

"It's your fault for putting them in the middle of the room like that!" Murasaki shoots back. She picks up a page from her lap and begins to read what it says.

 _"Murasaki," Imu said. Her body is nearly naked, except for the unbuttoned shirt and socks on, and arms reach out toward her beloved sister. "Make love to me."_

The quiet girl shows an annoyed expression and looks up at her big sister. "So…you're turning _me_ into a pervert, too?"

Imu shrugs. "It all just came to me. Heck, writing about sisterly love is a really beautiful thing." She holds up another paper. "Don't worry. I've got it all covered by writing, _'This whole story is a work of fiction. Any character resembling an actual person is completely confidential.'_ How's that sound?"

Murasaki pouts. "Big Siiiiisss! That's SO embarrassing! Who knows what person might read it and then make fun of me!?"

Imu giggles and shrugs again. "Sorry, but that's _my_ choice of writing it."

"Please write something else, Big Sis!" Murasaki whines as she flails her arms like a maniac. "Please!"

"Nope. Don't wanna."

"You're a big meanie!"

 ****Hebijo Girl's Academy****

At the gates of Murasaki's school, Hebijo Academy, Imu arrives there in a black luxury-like car, causing some girls to look in that direction in awe. Murasaki gets out of the car and turns towards her big sister.

"Give me a call when you're done," Imu says. "I'll come pick you up."

The quiet girl pouts. "I'm not a child anymore, Big Sis. But thank you."

"Oh, Murasaki."

"Yes?"

"Have a good day."

Imu smile makes Murasaki blush. "Th-thanks, you too." the violet haired girl replies.

With that, Imu drives away. The quiet girl quickly takes out her teddy bear and has him face her.

"Bebeby," she says, softly. "I think Big Sis is starting to act a bit strange. But…then again…that smile made me feel…warm inside." She blushes when she says this. She looks up to notice people are staring at her. And then, they are turning away, talking amongst themselves.

"They're doing it again, Bebeby," Murasaki says to her bear. "The girls always avoid me and never speak to me when I came to this school. It's been that way since my first day here, too." She opens the door to her homeroom. The girls look at her for a second and then talk amongst themselves once more. She sighs heavily as she puts her bear away in her bag and drags herself towards her assigned seat. _I may be quiet and shy, but what did I ever do to deserve this?_ she thinks.

"Hey…are you okay?" a voice says from her right.

The violet haired girl looks over and sees a tanned girl with long dark hair tied into a pony-tail.

"Oh…hello…" she says, quietly.

"Hello, there," the tanned girl greets back with a smile. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Murasaki nods slowly. "S-sure. Go ahead." _Oh, my!_ she thinks. _This is the first time anyone's ever spoken to me!_

As class begins, while the teacher is speaking, the tanned girl turns to the violet haired one.

"So, you're a sophmore, but you got held back a year due to poor grades?" she asks.

"Yes…" Murasaki replies.

"Then, you're my sempai," the tanned girl says.

"O-oh….um…my name's Murasaki, by the way."

"Oh? So you're not Imu?"

The quiet girl nearly falls off her chair. "Huh!?" _What in the world is she talking about!?_ she thinks.

"The girl who always picks you up and drops you off," the tanned girl says. "She's the writer, Imu, isn't she?"

"W-well yes, but…" The violet haired girl glances at the floor. "The girls here are avoiding me. I'm not like Big Sis."

"It's alright, though," the tanned girl says. "Some ordinary girls come from ordinary families. But you, Murasaki-sempai, you have a sister who's famous. You show up in a foreign car and get picked up several times a week. And to top it all off, it's none other than Imu herself. The girls are swooning and stuff, talking about how attractive she is and such. You know, that kind of thing?"

Murasaki sighs heavily. _Big Sis is famous after all…_ she thinks.

"Big Sis may be popular, but I'm the one who's ordinary."

"And it's not so bad," the tanned girl says. "Look, you looked a little down this morning, so I thought I'd strike up a conversation. My name is Homura. Nice to meet you."

A big happy smile appears on Murasaki's face and immediately takes her hands in her own. _A new friend!_ she thinks. _I'm so happy~!_

"H-huh?" Homura raises an eyebrow in confusion from the violet haired girl's expression, but shrugs it off.

 ****Late Afternoon****

Imu is driving with Murasaki next to her. She has a smile on her face as she tells her older sister about her new friend. The honey-blonde just keeps her eyes on the road.

"Homura-san is a really cool person!" Murasaki tells her. "She's actually been worried about me this whole time! She says she's part of this group called 'Crimson Society'. It's really awesome! She's so mature~! I wanted to join, too, but…"

"I'm happy for you, Murasaki," Imu says.

"You are?" The violet haired girl can see a small smile on her older sister's face.

"Yes. I'm really glad you made a new friend. Maybe I can meet this girl someday."

Murasaki smiles happily. "I'd be glad to introduce her to you!"

 ****Imu's Apartment****

The phone rings as soon as Murasaki is starting to prepare dinner. She goes over and answers it.

"Hello?" she says. "Oh, Miyabi-san! It's been a while." There's a pause. "Yes she's here. Hold on, I'll give her the phone." She puts her hand over the speaker as she turns toward her sister, who just came in the kitchen. "It's for you."

Imu takes the phone. "Thanks." She holds it near her ear. "Miyabi? Hey, it's been a while! How's everything going in Kyoto?"

Murasaki drags herself towards the sink. _Miyabi-san must have called just to talk with Big Sis,_ she thinks. _Honestly…first she's happy over my first friend I've had, but she's swooning over Miyabi-san._ She turns off the sink. _Big Sis told me one time…she had been in love with Miyabi-san. She held on to her feelings for a long time. Miyabi is so…manly. But she had never realized. And then…she got married. But…when Big Sis talks about Miyabi, I can never forget that smile. That gentle smile. Although, maybe that's why those two are still friends._ She glances at her big sister, who is still happily talking on the phone. _I still wonder, though…why does Big Sis always touch me? She never acts like that with anyone else. So…why am I the only one?_ She gasps as she realizes something. _Am…am I just…a replacement?_ She stops cutting the meat as she narrows her eyes. _I'm…Miyabi-san's…replacement…._

She clenches her fists in anger, though she does not show it.

 ****Hebijo Girl's Academy****

"So, Miyabi-san is Imu's childhood friend?" Homura asks one afternoon while sitting on a bench next to Murasaki.

"Yes," The quiet girl replies.

"I have to admit, you're really cute," the tanned girl says as she crosses her arms with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you can't get into fights with your sister because of Miyabi-san. But…you and her are not complete strangers." Homura turns to the quiet girl. "Does Imu compare you to Miyabi?"

Murasaki looks down at the ground. "Well…" Her mind flashes back to the time when she and Imu were little. Both were holding hands, looking out into the streets before crossing. And it's raining outside. "Our parents died in a car accident when I was 7 years old. Since then, while Big Sis has been taking care of me, Miyabi-san has also been watching Big Sis. Always…" She clenches her fists tightly. _I can't compare to Miyabi-san,_ she thinks. _But…_

"You know, Murasaki-sempai," Homura says, interrupting the quiet girl's thoughts. "You've been talking about nothing but Imu."

Murasaki jumps back in shock. "EEEEEHHHHH!? I-I'm so sorry! I didn't notice!"

Homura just giggles. "No, no, it's fine. The way you talk about her is really nice. I like it."

"Oh…"

 ****Tokyo University Library****

"Imu-san," a librarian says. "We're closing soon. You should leave."

"Okay." Imu drops her pen and looks out the window where the sun is already setting. She wonders how her younger sister is doing. However, her mind flashes back to a certain happy memory and Imu closes her eyes as she recalls it.

 ****Flashback, 10 years ago****

 _It was late at night. Imu was sleeping when she hears soft knocks on the door. She dragged herself out of bed and opens the door to find her little sister, holding her pillow in one hand and her stuffed bear in the other._

 _"What's the matter, Murasaki-chan?" she asked._

 _"Um, I…I had a nightmare…" Murasaki replied quietly. "Can I…sleep with you?"_

 _Imu smiles and pets her. "Of course."_

 _The two climbed in Imu's bed and snuggled against each other under the covers. Murasaki had her bear beside her, however, it was not in-between her and her big sister. Yes, she adores her teddy bear, but she adores Imu the most._

 _"Are you feeling better?" Imu asked._

 _"Yes," Murasaki replied. "Thank you, Big Sis."_

 _Imu stroked her hair gently and pulled her a bit closer to her. Little Murasaki cuddled against her big sister's chest and exhaled softly._

 _"Ahhhh~!" she said. "I love you, Big Sis."_

 _Imu blushed at her words and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, too, Murasaki-chan._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Gosh, we haven't slept together like this in years," Imu says to herself. She smiles and hugs herself. "I…kind of miss the feeling of cuddling with my little sis."

 ****Late Afternoon****

"So, my group is going out somewhere," Homura tells Murasaki as they were walking on the sidewalk. "Do you want to…"

"Murasaki!" Imu's voice cuts Homura off. "We're going home!" She is leaning against her car with her arms crossed and wearing a serious expression on her face.

"Big Sis!" The quiet girl gasps.

Homura smiles and holds out her hand. "Imu-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Homura. I've heard a lot about you from Murasaki-sempai."

"Ah, so you're Homura-san," Imu says. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Murasaki-sempai is so adorable~!" the tanned girl wraps an arm around the violet. "I just want to hug her over and over~!" She also gives Murasaki a soft noogie.

"St-stop it, Homura-san…"

Somehow, Imu's smile fades and frowns at the sight of Homura playing around with her sister. Thankfully, she doesn't show it.

"Murasaki," the honey blonde says. "We need to head home."

"O-oh…" The quiet girl is kind of disappointed since she really wanted to hang out with Homura, but Imu might have a reason.

"Hey! Homura!" a couple of voices call for the tanned girl.

Murasaki and Homura turn behind them to see some girls waving at them.

"Hey, Homura!" one girl says. "We're going out to drink! You should come along!"

The tanned girl closes her eyes and turns toward the quiet girl. "Murasaki-sempai, tell them we're going out on a date, so we can't make it."

"Eh!? A date!?" Murasaki is surprised to hear her friend say that. Although they just started being friends, the quiet girl doesn't like the idea of pretending to have Homura as her lover.

"It's alright. Go tell them," the tanned girl says as she pets her.

"O-okay." With that, she runs off to tell the girls the message.

Homura turns to Imu. "I've read some of your books recently. They were really amazing."

"Oh, thank you," Imu says, smiling. "That's very nice of you."

"Homura-san!" Murasaki calls as she runs toward her. "They said it's fine. We'll hang out another time."

"That's good," Homura says. She turns to Imu. "Well, Murasaki and I are going to head out, so-"

"I'm sorry," Imu says as she walks toward her sister and gently grabs her wrist. "But Murasaki and I must head home."

"Aw, really?" Homura crosses her arms. "Already? Just when Murasaki-sempai and I are becoming friends."

Imu turns to the tanned girl. "Murasaki and I have plans of our own. But thanks for the invite."

"Alright, alright," Homura says. "I'll catch you later, Murasaki-sempai."

"Okay…see you later…" the quiet girl waves as she gets in the car.

Imu climbs in shortly after and the two drive home.

 ****Imu's Apartment****

The phone rings and Murasaki immediately answers it. "Hello? Oh, Homura-san. I'm sorry, but I can't-"

Imu comes over, takes the phone and hangs up.

"Eh? What's that for, Bis Sis?" Murasaki asks. "I was in a middle of a call."

"It's not important," Imu says.

The phone rings again and Imu answers it. "Hello? Oh, Miyabi! Nice to hear-"

Murasaki presses the button on the receiver to end the call as payback. Imu glares at her.

"Hey! I was in a middle of a call!" she shouts.

"Sorry, but it's not important," Murasaki shoots her sister's words back at her. "What's wrong with you, Big Sis? First you're all friendly and now you've become like this!?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," the honey blonde says as she crosses her arms and turns her head away.

The violet haired girl clenches her fists and then turns to leave. "I'm going over to Homura-san's place."

"You can't!" Imu quickly grabs Murasaki's wrist, but the little sister shakes it off.

"What on earth are you doing!?" the violet haired girl shouts, but is pushed towards the couch.

Imu leans over and touches her cheeks with both hands. "I'm only trying to watch out for you. After all, you're my little sister." With that, she leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Murasaki's violet eyes widen in shock, but tries to wiggle free. She finally pushes her off after a while and pants heavily.

"What…what was that?" Murasaki says. "I'm…I'm not a substitute for Miyabi-san!"

"Substitute?" Imu asks with her head tilted.

"You were in love with her!" the violet haired girl explains. "I know that you can't give up so soon…" She chokes a sob as tears start to fall from her eyes.

Imu's eyes widen at the sight of her sister crying, but her expression softens. She walks over and sits next to her sister with her arm around her.

"You cried for me, didn't you?" Imu reminds her. "When I lost her for good."

Murasaki nods while sniffling.

"I thought I had masked my feelings perfectly and yet you, my little sister, saw straight into my heart. And you were sobbing, even though it had nothing to do with you. That's why…that's why, from that moment…I finally found the one."

Murasaki gasps when she hears this. _W-wait a minute._ she thinks. _Is she saying…that she's in love with me!?_

"I can't hold in my feelings when it comes to you," Imu continues. "After all, how can I ever let anyone take my precious little sister away from me?" She reaches a hand over and caresses her cheek while wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"C-could it be…that you were jealous of Homura-san when she was messing with me?" Murasaki asks.

"And if I was?"

The violet haired girl sniffles as more tears fall from her eyes. Imu leans in and kisses her again. And then, Murasaki wraps her arms around her sister while crying.

 _My heart feels like it's going to burst,_ she thinks. _But…why? Is this really true? Big Sis is also…in love with me?_

Imu pulls away and gently takes her hand. She then places it on her own chest while smiling at her. Murasaki's violet eyes widen at the feeling of Imu's heart beating. She know understands what it meant. Imu…her beloved big sister…is truly in love with her.

"Murasaki, it's alright," Imu whispers. "I love you. And I want us to be together forever."

The violet haired girl nods a little and Imu once again takes the lead on kissing her. It may take a while for Murasaki to process all of it, but for now, she doesn't want to ruin the beautiful moment between the two of them. So, she immediately returns the favor while intertwining her sister's hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, everyone! Second chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this one and sincerely hope it's not too early to reveal Imu's love for Murasaki. Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
